Simple Soul
by ItsAnEloisaThing
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance. Just because they are born from evil, raised to be evil or raised by a person known as evil does not mean they will become evil as they grow up. In their 3rd year of high school Danny, Sam and Tucker will have to figure out if this new ghost/girl deserves said chance.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a side story when I get writers block from writing my Flash story. Hope you guys like it! READER SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED! :D**

* * *

"What do you mean she ESCAPED?" Vlad yelled at Ghost Vultures who scurried back in fear. "Find her," he said looking at the cameras showing the destroyed room of his experiment. "And bring her back to me!" he said slamming down on the controllers destroying them as they quickly flew out of his lair.

"Shit. Fuck," she whispered quickly becoming invisible as she passed the sign 'Amity Park' "maybe this wasn't such a good idea" she whispered looking at all of the children playing below her. "Here should be safe enough," she said as she landed on top of a metal cylinder turning back into a human. "If only he would let me out at times," she said looking at her torn and burned clothes "stuff like this wouldn't happen if he just let me-"

"There she is!" the ghost vultures yelled.

"Free," she said sighing before quickly turning back into a ghost "short enough freedom," I mumbled before being hit by one of them in the chest knocking me off of the roof. "Fuck," I wheezed out taking off into the air before hitting the ground. "That isn't nice guys!" I screamed at them.

"You're coming back with us," one of them said grabbing her by the ankle quickly dragging her away.

"No, I will not!" I yelled my eyes glowing a bright shooting him away from me.

"Hey!" someone yelled below me as I quickly flew away from them.

"Gotta loose those vultures," she whispered going intangible looking around trying to see if she could find somewhere to hide.

"Hey bird brains," someone yelled gaining her attention "I'm over here!"

"Who's yelling?" she said looking over to see a ghost boy getting ready to fight off the vultures for me. Getting ready to go up and give them a piece of her mind also. Letting out a small groan she turned back going invisible quickly flying away. "I just need to find a bank," she whispered looking around for some sort of bank or ATM feeling someone go through. Looking down she saw the same ghost boy slam down on the concrete road. "That's gotta hurt," she winced floating a bit closer getting a better look at her distraction from the vultures. "He's pretty cute," she said hearing the old vultures argue between them on how they were going to hurt cute ghost boy. "I guess I owe you one," she mumbled letting out a sigh, as she turned visible again.

"There she is!" they yelled making me roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Consider this," she started floating closer to the ghost boy smiling "bygones." She said leaning closer to his face humming. "You're really cute," she said before being quickly dragged away by the ankle.

"Come back here!" the ghost boy yelled quickly flying towards us "and leave her alone!"

"I suggest going invisible," she said cocking her head to her side looking the ghost boy up and down taking in on how buff he looked in that costume. Giving him one last look over she turned invisible taking the lead towards the, oh, so awaiting infuriated Vlad Masters.

"How could you be so stupid!" Vlad yelled smashing his fist down on the table glaring at the human girl leaning back on the chair.

"I wouldn't have done it if you let me roam around like old time," she said in annoyance crossing her arms and looking away from him. His angry face leaving and turning into a soft relieved one.

"You know why I cannot," Vlad in a softer tone walking towards the window "the readings have been higher than ever, dear child," he told her solemnly. "You have to be kept safe." He told her frowning turning to look back at her.

"I've been safe for the past 10 years," she said standing up giving him a determined look. "Dad," she said running a hand down her face "Uncle, god-father, whatever, I am not going to keep living in fear of him." She said walking over to him hoping to reason with him. "You have let me go," she told him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You need to, I mean I am 18 already," she said giving him a small smile.

"You have grown up too fast child," he said giving her a smile back. "I suppose your right. I will enroll you in a private school then." He said taking out his phone speed dialing one of the, oh, so many private schools he funds.

"Actually," she said taking his phone and hanging up "I'm done with anything private in it," I said dialing the public school I had my eyes on "as mayor of Amity Vile I think the mayors adopted daughter should go to Amity Vile High." She told him throwing the phone back at him a cunning smile on her lips.

"Here," he said throwing her a black card "I am guessing you will need money for supplies and, what do you kids call it, new digs." He said smiling proudly at his oblivious failure at trying to fit in with my age group.

"Thank you," she said rolling her eyes heading towards the door, grabbing her car keys and phone off the desk next to the front door.

"And turning ghost!" Vlad yelled.

"This gray and black hair was a good idea," she said happily admiring her hair "just a few more stores, some food and I should be good to go for my first day tomorrow." She said happily looking down at her phone not noticing the person in front of her before bumping into the person making them both fall down with an 'uff' sound escaping their lips.

"Ow," she said rubbing her lower back looking up to see a girl with long black hair dressed in black skinny jeans and black crop top. "Oh my god," she said crawling over to inspect the girl she pushed over. "I should've paid more attention," she said standing up and offering her hand to help her up. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," the Goth girl said taking her offering hand "I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention either," she said standing up "Love the hair, my names Samantha but call me Sam," she said smiling at the girl.

"Eloisa and love the outfit, black is the new black," I said smiling.

"I like you," Sam said placing her hand on her hip "and since I have actually never seen you around I'm guessing you're new to Amity Park?"

"Moved here about a week or two ago. I'm actually going to be transferring to Casper High, which I'm really hoping you go there?"

"Your hoping is right," she said hearing her phone ring "and those will be my friends wondering where I'm at?" she said rolling her eyes smiling "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, bye." She said waving her hand goodbye at her walking towards the food court with two guys were waving at her.

"At least, I will have a friend at school," I said shrugging "better than nothing." She said quickly finishing up her school shopping.

"Since you came here with half of the school day already over," the desk woman said, "your first day will be tomorrow. We just need your parents/guardian to sign all of these." She told me handing a pile of papers and a pen.

"I guess I will be signing those," Vlad said walking towards us from the, apparently dark shadow, with his normal evil looking smile plastered on his face.

"Mayor Masters," the woman said in shock "h-he's your dad?"

"Uncle, godfather, dad, it doesn't matter," he said waving it away "I am here only to sign this child's paper," he said placing an arm around her shoulders "Child," he said holding out his other hand as I placed the stack of papers on it. "I never did realize how many papers I needed to sign before," he said quickly starting on the packet.

"Yeah, that's cause you always just needed a phone call and that was it," I said smiling taking the map, class roster, and locker combination. "That reminds me the press conference, is it still happening today?" she asked Vlad seeing him sign the last paper handing it over to the desk lady giving her a charming smile.

"Done and yes, I'll be seeing you at City Hall after this." He said walking out the door.

"Just a quick tour on my own and I'll head over," she said looking over the map waving Vlad off. "Homeroom is first the all my AP classes," I groaned out walking out of the main office. "Take advanced classes, Eloisa. They will count as college credits, Eloisa. You will be ahead of the class Eloisa," I mimicked in Vlad's voice frowning. "You forgot to mention the infinite amount of homework," I said examining the map the class numbers around. "And I'm lost," I sighed already feeling aggravated. "Nice," I said looking around to see I guy typing away on his PDA. "Excuse me," I said hoping he would be nice enough to help me out.

"Mmm?" he hummed acknowledging me still looking down at his PDA.

"I was wondering if you could help me out a bit," I said still seeing him engrossed on his PDA. "Thanks," I mumbled out slightly annoyed.

"Sorry about him," someone said behind me, walking towards the guy I was hoping to get help from elbowing him in his ribs. "New?" he asked giving me a friendly smile and his friend a small glare. "I'm Danny and my friend here,"

"Tucker Foley," the PDA person said glaring at his friend rubbing his side. "Sorry about that."

"I just need help finding homeroom," I said holding up my roster towards for the to examine as I looked them over. Black messy hair, bright blue eyes and decently muscled from what I can see from his shirt, he was extremely cute and so was his hipster looking friend Tucker but Danny won.

"Oh, cool you're with me, Sam and Danny in the morning," Tucker said excitedly "it's the other side of the building room 132," Tucker said handing my rooster back just as the bell rand.

"Taco Tuesday!" they both yelled out hungry look on their face making me let out a small laugh.

"I should get going then," I said seeing all the students pile up the hallways.

"You never told us your name," Danny quickly said as I gave him a grin.

"Oh man, I hope this sounds mysterious," I mumbled out "you'll find out during the news at four today," I said seeing them give me a curious look as I gave them a quick wave seeing that it was already 2 pm.

"Ready Mayor Masters," his publicist said as Vlad fixed his tie in the mirror "You and your surprise have 5 minutes until you're on." The publicist finished off walking away talking to his ear piece, Eloisa walking in right after dressing in a simple knee high dress with a dark blue jacket and heels.

"I'm ready when you are," she said smiling walking towards Vlad and quickly fixing her maroon matte lipstick.

"Why do you think Eloisa wanted us to watch the news?" Tucker asked finishing typing on his phone and putting it away in his pants pocket. "And what's Mayor Vlad's going to say today." He said pointing towards the crowd of people and cameramen surrounding town hall.

"Nothing good," Danny said frowning "especially coming from him." He said scowling walking towards the crowd to see he was going to need to clean up his mess afterwards. Letting out a sigh of annoyance he saw the amount of people that had actually come to see this in person including his dad who was only a few feet away with his mother who was smiling awkwardly next to the overly excited man yelling 'Go Vlad go!' Frowning he grabbed Tucker's and Sam's wrist pushing through the crowd to see Vlad up on the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he started off clearing his throat "as your mayor for the past 3 years many of you know me as the single bachelor."

"More like lonely," Danny scoffed earning a brief glare and blast of energy on his arm.

"But I have kept a secret during those 3 years," he said dramatically putting a hand on his heart to emphasize. "During these three years, a special person has been kept in the dark for far too long."

"Secret?" the crowd started.

"Lady?" Tucker, Danny, and Sam said in unison looking at each other confused before focusing the attention back on Vlad.

"Without further ado," Vlad started making everyone lean slightly closer towards him in anticipation as he motioned for the secret person to come forward. "Meet my adopted daughter." Everyone gasped in utter shock as the girl no older than 17 walked next to Vlad's side smiling shyly at them waving.

"Eloisa!" yelled Tucker.

"Is Vlad's!" Yelled Sam

"Daughter!" Danny finished.

"Why was she kept hidden for 3 years?" a reporter yelled.

"What happened to her real family?" another yelled.

"Is she going to take your last name?"

"Okay, okay," Vlad said trying to calm the crowd's questions down "as much as I would like to continue this, I want my daughter to rest up for her first day at school tomorrow, that will be all." He said leading the girl to a quick picture of them two before walking away.

"This can not be good," Danny, said looking towards where Vlad and Eloisa had walked off too.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's Mayor Vald's daughter?"

"I heard she went to private school."

"Why did she leave?"

"I bet she was bullying people."

"She probably got into a lot of fights too."

"She's got a sweet ass!"

"Nice tits too!"

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair closing my locker trying very hard to ignore all those stupid rumors. I had hoped this wouldn't turn into some cliché honestly. Sadly here I walk down these halls hearing people assume some basic shit because I'm the adopted daughter of the billionaire mayor. Internally groaning I scanned the halls hoping to find some familiar face and hoping, even more, they don't believe the rumors. With a sigh of relief, I spotted Sam leaning against some lockers laughing and quickly walked over there.

"Hey," I happily said smiling at her seeing her eyes glaze over with suspicion before quickly changing to a fake warmth. "Danny, Tucker," I said nodding at them already feeling my bit of happiness seeing them deplete as I saw how guarded and suspicious they tried to hide. "Um," I said quickly holding up my schedule, "anyway you could point me towards homeroom?" I said smiling awkwardly at them seeing as they both gave each other looks speaking in their own quiet friendship telepathy thing before Sam sighed breaking the eye contact first.

"Yeah," she said pushing herself off the lockers taking hold of my schedule.

"So," Danny said forcing a smile on his face, "how's your first day been so far? " he asked as a few jocks passed by clearly checking my ass out laughing and pushing each other in their idiotic jock way.

"Well," I said glaring at them, " the rumors have so far been the highlight of my day," I sighed, "always nice to know things I never knew about myself. My favorite one so far is that I'm actually secretly Vlad's younger girlfriend and I don't want the media to be all over us so we both agreed to say I'm his adopted daughter. Or, god this one is beautiful, I burned down my old school because Vlad wouldn't tell me who my parents are and ended up taking all my credit cards away so I threw a huge tantrum like the spoiled princess that I so desperately hide," I sarcastically joyfully said frowning.

"So not good?" Tucker offered making my frown deepen.

"Peachy," I snapped.

"Down the hall to your right then keep walking to the very end second door to your left," Sam said handing me back my schedule while I nodded already feeling the bitter feeling settling itself in me.

"Thanks," I told her giving her a small smile taking back my schedule and heading towards homeroom. "Maybe I'll see you guys at lunch," I told them waving back as they only nodded.

"Poor girl," Tucker said shaking his head at her retreating form feeling bad for how everyone was treating her including them.

"Poor girl?" Danny scoffed, "this could be an entire act her and Vlad came up with," he offered glaring.

"Exactly Danny," Sam offered up, "it could be we still aren't 100% sure yet," she glancing over at where Eloisa had just turned the corner. "For all, we know they could be up to nothing at all," she suggested.

"Maybe," Danny said slamming his locker closed earning a glare from a teacher passing by, "still we have to keep a close eye on her," he finished just as the first warning bell rang that classes were about to start.

* * *

"Just a bit of hydrogen," I mumble squeezing the droplet carefully into the beaker feeling Danny's intense unsuccessfully subtle stare. "Turn the heat a little lower," I said feeling my eyebrow twitch in annoyance towards Danny. "Either you find me incredibly fascinating or there's something you desperately want to ask me since you've been staring at since we got partnered together," I said arching my eyebrow at him seeing his face slowly start to turn red at my blunt response. "So, which one is it Fenton?" I asked smiling at him only seeing his face increase in redness.

"Uh," he stuttered out rubbing the back of neck looking at anything but me, "the thing is," he quickly said making me smile seeing how embarrassed he was. " I was just so mesmerized but how well you were doing everything," he lied chuckling inconvenienced by his own lie.

"You wanna stick with that or try again?" I offered cocking my head to the side.

"I'll stick with that," he grumbled snatching his notebook and quickly writing down some notes and shook my head going back to what we needed to do.

* * *

"And if you divide by 52 you should end up 10,598," Tucker quickly said deadpanned looked at him, " but don't forget to include the exponent also!" he said chuckling nervously.

"Tucker," I blankly said, "we're in gym class," I stated the background chatters and squeaks of shoes on the ground grew as Tucker looked around slowly nodding realizing his failed lie. "Not math class," said as a dodgeball whooshed by me hitting him directly in the face knocking him down. Dash and his crew laughing at what they made happen while I shook my head looking down at him before walking away. "Idiot," I mumbled out.

"Alright," I said slamming my AP literature book right on top of Sam's desk making her jump slightly in surprise. "What the fuck?" I said frowning making her raise her eyebrow saying 'what'. "Oh don't attack like you don't know Samantha," I accused pointing my finger at her. "You, Tucker and Danny have been staring at me nonstop throughout the entire day coming up with lame excuses when I ask," I told her as she mumbled 'idiots' under her breath. "You being the exception because you actually played it off decently during lunch. So," I said crossing my arms in front of my chest glaring down at the goth girl. "You gonna tell me what the hell is going on or are you gonna tell me some lie also?" I asked seeing her ready to answer hoping she would clear everything up.

"Hey new girl!" a voice said averting my attention from Sam to the new voice belonging to a cute looking Hispanic girl waving me over. "Stay away from the freak," she said walking towards me swaying her hips and flipping her long curly hair over her shoulder. "I'm Paulina," she said smiling her pearly white teeth at me. "Us beautiful, rich, popular kids need to stick together," she said hooking her arm around mine, "and stay away from losers like her and her loser friends," she glaring at Sam which only made me glare at Paulina. Sam and the rest were pretty cool and chill to be around with even though their lying skills, mostly Danny and Tucker, suck.

"Sam?" I asking hoping she would explain everything and we could forget everything and be friends.

"Yeah, like I would ever want to be with stuck up people like you," she countered making me frown hurt by her words before nodding.

"Let's go then," I said ignoring Sam's shocked look before taking her attention to her book.

"I love your hair by the way," she said dragging me to her popular group.

 **Wooo! Updated with a hopefully better chapter than the first one**.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this instead of studying for my music test tomorrow.**

* * *

"Parties at 7 don't be late!" Paulina shouted waving at me as she drove off with Flash and everyone else off to get ready for the Back to School Paulina decided to throw.

"Sure," I mumbled fixing my bag before heading up the stairs to the luxuriance apartment my father Vlad Plasmius decided to buy for this special occasion. Rummaging through my bag I pulled out the keys unlocking the door and stepping inside, closing the door and letting out a scream.

What was wrong with everyone? Why were Danny, Tucker, and Sam acting so weird with her? Was it because she was the mayor's daughter? Did they think she was gonna be all snobby and stuck up because of who her father is?

"Sam does," I mumbled heading towards the kitchen leaving my bag discarded by the door. "And here I thought I was going to be great friends with them," I chuckled dryly looking through the fridge, "maybe a little more with Danny," I mumbled harshly biting on some string cheese. "Guess not," I pouted pouring myself some chocolate milk. Sitting down on the cool garnet counter I looked at my phone seeing that it was only 4:15 meaning I had about 3 or so hours until Paulina's party which I just had to attend or else she would die. "No homework," I said throwing out my trash looking around trying to figure out I could do to pass time and distract myself. "Maybe," I said quickly grabbing a napkin and pen scribbling down a quick note to dad before transforming into my amazing ghost self. "Time for a ride," I said smirking flying up and phasing through the walls until I was outside. "So much better," I sighed out feeling the cool breeze brush past me.

Looking around I saw the sun slowly start to go down as kids were out playing around before dinner or homework or whatever. Smiling to myself I turned invisible floating around just observing here and there around me. Amity Park was a pretty decent place to live. Like one of those movies where the kid is always late for school and never eats the huge delicious breakfast the mom made. I sat on a ledge of some apartment home across from a house with a big satellite shaped thing on the roof.

"Fenton Works?" I said cocking my head to the side wondering what exact works they did.

"Maddie!" I heard a voice yell as a large man in an orange jumpsuit quickly ran out of the house with some type of weapon in his left hand and some homing device on the right, "I've got you ghost boy!" he yelled out.

"Ghost Boy," I said frowning seeing the man pace walk around in circles looking down at the machine.

"Jack," a woman, also in a jumpsuit but blue, came running out of the house a bigger gun in her hands as she hurriedly looked around her not finding what she had hoped to see. "Honey," she sighed looking at this Jack guy.

"He's near here I can sense it!" he exclaimed making me chuckle. "He's around here," he said squinting his eyes as a ghost swung by them.

"Where is Danny Phantom!" the ghost angrily yelled out.

This ghost wasn't like most of the ghost I had encountered before. He didn't look like some dead person set on revenge like the Box Ghost or Lunch Lady. He didn't have any specialized weapons like Skullker or any of the others. He was in slacks would see back in the age of the 1800's. He seemed in distress frantically looking around panting and that peeked my interest.

"Who's calling for me," I assumed ghost boy's voice said as the guy I had seen yesterday appeared in front of the distressed ghost. I was able to get a better view of ghost boy well Danny Phantom and he honestly looked pretty badass. The black and white suite with the big D on his chest was simple but he had this air of confidence and power surrounding him that made him look badass. Plus the glowing green eyes helped a bit.

"Where is she," the man growled out.

"She who?" Phantom innocently asked only making the man increasingly furious.

"The cursed one," he hissed out visibly shaking in anger as Danny simply crossed his arms in front of his chest pretending to think. "Where is she! Or he," he said clutching his head as I noticed the lamp lights flicker a bit.

"Alright," Phantom said taking out a container from wherever he was able to place it in his tight suit, "time to go back to the ghost zone," he said opening the container a blast rushing past him making him almost drop the container.

"Ghost boy!" Jack yelled taking aim again.

Seeing the scene slowly unfold itself in front of me, I turned visible again deciding that if things got bad I would help out Ghost Boy. Until then I would stay put and enjoy the show.

"Idiots!" the ghost yelled out glowing green plasmas forming on his hands as I sat up straight. "You will hand the cursed one to me," he demanded, throwing the ghost ray at Jack and Maddie throwing them back.

"Alright," Ghost Boy angrily said his green eyes glowing brightly before charging at him with a charged up energy stricken fist knocking the man to the ground.

The man let out a groan seeing that Ghost Boy's punch was strong enough make the man crack the road a few inches deep. Glaring at Danny he shot a few energy rays from his eyes which Danny had easily stopped with a shield he had formed just in time. Frowning Danny took a deep breath in before letting out a Ghost Wail making the man sink in deeper to the ground. Think the man had enough Danny floated down the frown still plastered on his as he stopped floating a few feet above the man.

"Had enough," he said.

At this point, my heart was racing a bit in anticipation at what Ghost Boy would do next. From the looks of, he seemed very powerful and I wanted to see more of he could do. Maybe I could ask dad since he's lived here for a couple years and tell me more about him. I was about to float down to get a closer look at the fight as whispers emerged in my head catching me off guard. Groaning I shook my head hoping that would make the whispers go away but unfortunately they only increased more. Clutching my head I took a shaky breath peering down to see the man look up at me a maniacal grin on his face.

"Princess," I saw his mouth say as the whispers turned to disoriented shouts saying Princess over and over again.

I felt it.

It was coming out and he was making it come out somehow.

"N-No," I groaned out falling down to my knees trying to get it under control. I couldn't let it consume me.

Why now?

I was whimpering falling down on my hands looking at my reflection from the small puddle of water that was in front of me. I couldn't fight it anymore. My eyes turned the horrid red color and soon it had fully consumed me. The last thing I heard was the chilling laughter of the man as I let out a scream.

* * *

"What the hell?" Danny said hearing the loud scream as the ghost in front of him was laughing.

"She's awake!" he laughed, "our princess is back!" he gleefully said as the sky started to turn pitch black. "I'll be seeing you, if you survive that is," the man finished saying. Before Danny could ask what he meant he had already disappeared.

A growl was heard from behind Danny as he turned and saw the girl he had tried to save a while ago. She looked vastly different than what he remembered. Her eyes were a chilling red color. She had this pure animalistic, psychotic look in them. She was ready to kill whatever was in her sights and unfortunately, that happened to by Danny. Everything about her made his instinct yell at him to run as far away as possible.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled catching the girl's attention making them stop dead in their tracks the color on their faces draining as they got the same idea from just looking at her. Smirking the girl let a chuckle sending chills down all their backs as she quickly charged at Sam and Tucker.

Too scared to do anything they froze in place knowing what was going to happen as the closed their eyes holding each other bracing for the worst only it didn't come. Danny had snapped back and was able to make it just in time to form a shield in front of them to stop the impact of her first.

Stopping her first had only made her angrier as she growled at Danny pulling her fist back. Quickly looking over his shield Danny saw the big crack she had left from that one punch. Another and it would fall apart.

"When I tell you to run," Danny whispered to Sam and Tucker, "you run," he ordered seeing that she energized red first grew more.

"But," Sam shakily started getting ready to protest as the girl threw her punch effectively destroying the shield on impact.

"Run!" Danny yelled throwing a large energy blast sending her back a few feet. Seeing the state of daze Danny blast caused her Sam and Tucker took that opportunity to run. As much as they both wanted to stay and help their friend they both knew they would only distract Danny with the concern of their safety and ultimately cause Danny more harm than good.

"N-No," the girl whimpered out holding her head.

"Take it easy there," Danny tried to reason cautiously moving closer to the girl. "You don't have to do this," he said as the girl slowly looked up and Danny was able to see her red eyes flicker back and forth to her normal bright green eyes. "Hey," he said realizing that someone was trying to control her and she was fighting.

"No!" The girl forcibly said again making Danny stop dead in his tracks as she let out a scream her eyes turning red again. Growling she looked up at him before letting out a loud Ghostly wail shattering all the glasses.

"Shit," he said scanning the area hoping there weren't any pedestrians present. That small distraction cost him as he felt the wind get knocked out of him as her fist connected with his cheek making him crash harshly into a car. Groaning, he looked up at her seeing her smirking at him. Frowning he charged at her landing a few punches here and there that weren't as effective as he had hoped.

 _'She's strong'_ Danny thought floating a few feet up in the air away from here trying to formulate a plan in his head.

Danny was panting he knew he was almost out of energy and she seemed to only be getting stronger and faster. He was able to land a few attacks but not enough to do any serious damage like she had done to him. He just had to wait for that one opening. She would try and fight the control again and that's when he would strike. That was his best option. Well, his only option at this point but still.

The girl had made two clones of herself and they were all forming a huge energy sphere to throw at him. Taking a deep breath Danny got into fighting stance preparing to put whatever bit of energy he had left into the shield and hopefully through it back. Luck was on his side when he was it happen. She was fighting. Her clones had disappeared and she was wobbling a bit clutching her head before falling down on her knees.

Danny slowly floated down expecting the worse to happen at any second. She was pulling her hair repeatedly saying no. He formed an energy blast on his fist hiding it from her view. He couldn't risk her seeing it and freaking out losing his only chance. He had to knock her out cold.

"Make it stop," she pleaded looking up at him tears streaming down her face. She was fighting. He could now, see it on her face. One of her eyes was the normal green while the other was the blood red color. "I-I don't want to hurt anyone," she cried tightly closing her eyes. She was gonna lose again. Taking aim the girl let out another powerful ghostly wail sending him skidding back on his back.

"Fuck," Danny groaned out looking up to see her eyes slowly turning red once again. "Fuck!" he yelled up stumbling to get up as a green blast brushed past him hitting the girl on her chest followed by a lot more until she had fallen down finally unconscious.

Quickly turning around to see who had fired he saw none other than Plasmius floating towards the unconscious girl an unreadable look on his face.

"Vlad?" Danny questioned.

"I'll take it from here my boy," he said stopping in front of the girl.

"Who is she? How do you know?" Danny fired demanding questions. This whole incident was unreal.

"No one you need to worry about," he said as he encased the unconscious girl in a purple shield floating her up. "Looks like she did a good number on you," he chuckled glancing back at the severely injured pubescent man. "Better get those injuries taken care of," he simply said before flying away with the girl leaving Danny behind with unanswered questions.

Letting out a loud sigh he fell back slowly feeling all of the cuts, bruises and possible broken bones he had. It had been a long time since he had a serious fight like that. He was realizing that maybe just maybe she would come back and he had to prepare himself.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker worriedly yelled.

"Check on my parents Tuck," Danny weakly said transforming back to his human self. Tucker nodded running over to Danny's unconscious parents while Sam tried her best to help Danny out with his injuries. "Fuck," he said again falling down on the concrete road.

"Why was Vlad taking her away?" Sam asked taking out a small first aid kit and getting to work on the injuries that were visible in his human form.

"I don't know but it can't be good," he tiredly said wincing as she applied some disinfectant on one of his larger cuts.

"You're lucky the adrenaline is still kicking through your body," Sam said.

"Yeah," Danny simply said the image of the girl crying clear as day in his mind.


End file.
